I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting location services (LCS) in a wireless network.
II. Background
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the location of a User Equipment (UE), e.g., a cellular phone. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, an LCS client may desire to know the location of the UE and may communicate with a location center in order to request for the location of the terminal. The location center and the UE may then exchange messages, as necessary, to obtain a location estimate for the UE. The location center may then return the location estimate to the LCS client.
The location center and the UE may exchange messages for location services via one or more network entities. It may be desirable to efficiently route messages for location services.